Those Damn Scots
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: With their sexy brogues and captivating personas, they're creatures that make even the most sane girls go loopy. What happens when you mix the most undeniably attractive Oliver Wood with the most psychotic head over heels in love with Oliver Wood; Katie Bell? Cute. Fun. Sexy.
1. Put em Up

**Those Damn Scots**

**Put em' Up**

Chapter 1

Oliver Wood had a wicked sense of humor, so few people knew that about him. The poetically charming Scotsman; with the accent to die for and skill set to match Puddlemere's finest, often came off like an over-the-top, crazed lunatic. He was abrasive, hot-headed, demanding and obsessed; my darling Captain.

The Oliver apart from quidditch was just as arresting. He was quick-witted, sharp-tongued, hilarious and sweet; my best friend.

Let me start off by saying you can't blame a girl for a pounding heart, sweaty palms, a blank mind and excessive stuttering whenever Oliver was near.

His milky brown eyes were a dangerous place to find yourself. You would get lost in their complexity and you wouldn't even realize it. All you could do was pray that you had true friends willing to pull you out before it was too late. His boyish smile would turn your day from Hell into a carnival ride and don't even get me started on that sexy brogue of his. Oliver Wood was a walking, talking, Scottish distraction.

"God, he's beautiful." I; Katie Bell, stated to Angelina and Alicia. They looked across the courtyard and rolled their eyes at my comment. Fred, George and Oliver headed straight for us.

Okay, so that girl I mentioned earlier may have been me.

"Tell him that, not us." Angelina replied.

"You know I can't do that! Oliver and I are-"

"Just friends." Angie continued. "And I wouldn't want to say or do anything-"

"That would alter his opinion on me and my values." Alicia concluded.

I rolled my eyes this time. Angie's smile grew wider when George winked at her.

"I'll tell Oliver when you tell George." I whispered harshly. Angie almost bit her tongue.

"Hello, ladies." George greeted enthusiastically plopping down beside Angie. She swooned sub rosa and I tried not to slap her for being a hypocrite. She was in the same sinking boat as I.

I felt a tickle of delight when Oliver sat beside me on the bench and draped his long arm over my shoulders. God, he smelt amazing.

Like a little girl at her first slumber party, I was giddy with excitement and nerves at the affirmation that I owned his full attention. Oliver gazed down at me with those deep caramel eyes and a happy-go-lucky grin that displayed his perfectly straight teeth.

"I owe you a drink."

Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

"You passed." I stated with a smile.

"Not one wrong."

I took a sigh of relief.

"Doubt me, did you?" he teased.

"Not you, Me. This just proves I'm as intelligent as I thought I was."

Oliver tilted his head back and laughed that laugh I loved so much.

"Katie, you are the Queen of Muggle Studies. I will grant you that, but let's not get ahead of ourselves." he joked

"Gather round e'rbody!" Hagrid yelled.

"In a few moments we will begin our decent down to Hogsmeade." Professor McGonagall lectured. "As per usual, I want no funny business."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned from ear to ear.

**XOXO**

There was a chill in the air, but we ran around like mad men with sugar in our systems and warmth in our hearts. We raided Honeydukes, getting one of each thing and then we admired the top of the line quidditch equipment. Oliver was drooling so much we had to rip him out of the shop before it flooded.

After hitting every store and stocking up on things we needed, there was only one place left to go.

"I think it's time for a couple of butterbeers." Fred suggested. We all agreed in unison and headed for The Three Broomsticks. We felt the warmth from the fire hit our cheeks when we began to enter.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys inside." Oliver said suspiciously.

No one inquired and continued in, but I waited in nosy wonderment. I watched him walk straight over to Tricks and Wicks; a shop that sold enchanted candles. I felt an unwelcomed pang in my chest when I saw what he went over there for.

That big warm smile was directed at her and she gave one back. They talked, he laughed, and her eyes sparkled. I never saw Oliver act this way. Why didn't I see this sooner? Oliver…had a crush on somebody. Oliver had a crush on somebody and it wasn't me. He had a crush on Jocelyn Harietty. I felt ice in my spine and to finish it off, it had begun to snow.

**XO**

We all sat around the table keeping our normal pace of conversation. Fred and George entertained us with intricate toys that they never ceased to acquire. Everyone was jolly and captivated by the atmosphere; butterbeers, friends and good feeling all around. I was the sore thumb.

I did a good job keeping up the charade, but I felt isolated. I couldn't bring myself to look Oliver in the eye. I was afraid that my poker face was a little too amateur to convince anyone I had a good hand. I was crushed inside. What little hope I had about Oliver and I taunted me as it circled down the drain.

And, why wouldn't he have feelings for Jocelyn? She was gorgeous with her golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was Head Girl and Quidditch Captain of Hufflepuff. She was a keeper like Oliver and she came from a wonderful family and to make everything ten times worse…she was really nice.

I was sad inside. I could feel my heart beginning to break. A crack at the very top of it let the first ounce of frost in.

I glanced at Oliver inconspicuously. He had so much joy on his visage; a warm glow, a true and honest face. He caught my eye and gave me a cheeky grin. I tried to return a genuine smile, his face fell. He could tell something was wrong. Oliver knew me better than anybody else. I cursed inside because I wanted to suffer in silence.

We put on our coats to leave; Oliver helped me with mine and we proceeded out the door and headed for the carriages. On our way, Oliver and I trailed behind when he grabbed my arm lightly; pulling us back further.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his concern apparent. He didn't want to put too much pressure on the question though.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Long, long day." That part was true.

"You were so quiet back there, you had me worried." he confessed, his eyes bore into mine.

I was mad at him now. How could he say things as earnestly as this, make me feel more important than anything in life, whilst chatting up a beautiful woman elsewhere? Maybe I was being a bit dramatic, but until you've been in this position, you have no right to judge me.

"I'm just tired. Thanks…for your concern."

A chill ran though my body that made me shudder.

"Katie, you're practically turning blue." Oliver shrugged off his coat and put it around my shoulders in a modern day act of chivalry.

"I don't need this, I'm fine." I exclaimed and he gave me a stern look. "What about you? I don't want you getting sick!"

"I'm not even cold, see?" he tested. He pretended he didn't have goose bumps, but I saw them.

I smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I inhaled his sweet smell through the shirt fabric; my cheek instantly warmed by the heat of his chest.

I wasn't mad at him anymore.

I fell into a deep sleep as soon as we got back to the castle. Unexpectedly, my dreams weren't filled with the remembrance of Oliver and Jocelyn, but rather a montage of all the reasons why I loved Oliver.

Yes, I loved Oliver.

**XOXO**

Quidditch practice the following morning was warmly welcomed. It may have been early, very early, but it was the best time to be on the pitch. The air was crisp and refreshing and the view from above was breathtaking; a very light blanket of snow covered the grounds.

And…well, Oliver was the first thing I got to see in the morning.

Practice went well that morning. Fred and George didn't hit anyone with bludgers, I managed to get two; count them, two quaffles through Oliver and Harry caught the snitch three times in the first half hour.

It was a very productive session, indeed. I walked away proud.

Wish I could say the same for Potions though. Snape was displeased with my brew and docked ten points from Gryffindor, I nearly caught Tamsin Applebee's head on fire when a spell went slightly awry in Charms; everyone started calling me "Finnigan", which I did not find amusing. By the time I made it to lunch, I was already finished with the day.

Taking a seat at Gryffindor table, I sat with the twins, Angie and Alicia. I was starving and everything looked so good, except for…that.

Gorgeous Jocelyn walked through the Great Hall threshold with Oliver; who carried her books. They exchanged a few words before he finally came home to Gryffindor table.

"Our good ole' Captain seems to have found himself a little girlfriend." Fred teased ruthlessly. Oliver blushed scarlet.

"Mwah, mwah, mwah!" George mused.

"Real mature." Oliver replied with a nod.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat. I tried to play it off. "Really you guys?"

Fred gave me this knowing look; I was so thankful he decided not to play on it.

"Girlfriend might be a bit too soon, I suppose." George corrected.

"She's not my girlfriend." Oliver tried to defend.

"Not yet Little Ollie, but play your cards right and she could be."

"She does keep looking over here." Fred replied.

Oliver went frigid for a moment.

"That's because you're both being so loud." he accused.

"She can't hear us over 'ere."

"Guys, stop picking on Oliver." I replied.

"Thank you." he responded. "See? Katie is the only one looking out for me."

"Hmm…are you sure she's not looking out for her-"

I kicked George _hard_ under the table.

"If Oliver says nothing's going on, then leave it at that." I finished.

Fred chewed his food, but wouldn't stop giving me amused eyes. I didn't like this. I had to talk to him.

**XO**

"Katie, ow, ow, ow!" I roughly dragged Fred into an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor for the interrogation.

"Be easy! I'm very fragile!" he whined. "Why couldn't George come?"

"Because I need to talk to you without your obnoxious counterpart."

He gasped. "I'm going to tell him you said that!"

"Sit down." I pushed him onto one of the nearest chairs. "What do you know?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! How did you know?"

"You mean, how did I know that you were in love with Oliver?" he asked coyly.

"No one knows that except for Angie and Alicia!"

"Nonsense. George and I both know too."

"Does Oliver?" my face was fear stricken.

"Don't be mad. That boy is much more oblivious than you would assume."

I frowned.

"All I'm saying is that you may want to act before it's too late. This is Oliver's last year, Katie." For the first time in a long while, I could tell that Fred was being serious with me. It made me feel ill. "If you want, I'm sure George and I could be of service. We're very good at diversions."

I huffed and plopped down into an empty chair.

"No." I groaned. "I don't want to sabotage Oliver's relationships."

Fred stood and looked down at me.

"If you don't do something, you might lose him forever." He held his hand out and helped me up.

"Then maybe it's time to bring out the old Bell charm." I could feel the goofy grin on my face.

"…and when that works out." Sarcasm. "George and I will be ready once again to offer our services." I grimaced. "Katie, listen to me." He grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. "Things have a way of sorting themselves out." That was what I was aching to hear.

We were about to leave when I decided to throw a little smile Fred's way.

"Oh and Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Alicia will say yes."

Fred turned red, but I could tell it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

**XO**

The common room was empty and quiet, except for the crackle of logs on the fire. I knew a snow storm would be coming in that night and as everyone snuggly slept in their warm beds, I waited eagerly; staring out the large frosted window for the snow to cast a spell over the castle once more.

So, as I sat in the window with my grandmother's quilt wrapped around me, I finally felt peace.

I heard the light shuffling of feet coming down the stairs and I turned to see who it was. I asked myself "Could I really be this lucky?"

It was Oliver and he had on his favorite pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a basic white t-shirt. He looked so cute.

"With your sleeping schedule, I am truly amazed that you manage to get to practice on time every morning."

"Oliver…it's snowing." I said as if I was in a trance.

I was captivated by the power and effect snow had. It was a natural material that was multi-talented. It supplied tranquility, especially when it was untouched. It had the power to take lives, but also bring joy to those who admired it with caution. It glittered with light and allowed you to make angels from its powder. Even if you didn't like snow, you best damn well respect it.

Oliver came over to the window and climbed into it with me. We fit perfectly; just big enough for two. I shared my blanket with him and we watched the falling flakes together. I turned my attention to him and admired him instead. He was just…perfect. Those damn Scots; gorgeous creatures. I was completely, one hundred percent, in love with this man and that's when I decided…

I wouldn't give him up without a fight.

**A/N- Well, here is chapter one! Review? Tell me what you think? I am really excited to start this new story. **


	2. Wound Up

**Wound Up**

Chapter 2

I had the biggest grin on my face; I looked like the Grinch on Christmas Eve. I had woken up to a magical winter wonderland. Thick, white snow was everywhere. I pounced on Angie and Alicia's beds in a fit of childlike excitement. Angie cursed like a sailor and threw a pillow at me, while Alicia tried to bear the jumping while ignoring me.

"Come on guys, get up!" I jumped from bed to bed before huffing and finally giving up on them. If they wanted to spend the morning sleeping, then fine. I would spend my free morning doing something _I _wanted to _do_. A dirty picture crossed my mind and I almost giggled out loud.

After dressing, I snuck out of the tower. The castle was still, but not surprising since it was still in the wee hours of the morning. The school had a block that morning, so none of us had to attend class until the afternoon. Given the circumstances I decided to go for a walk.

I wouldn't say I was a loner, but I would definitely say I was independent. For multiple reasons, I wanted to be alone that morning; partly to think about the previous night and also to try and collect whatever sanity I had left and stick it in a jar. It seemed that Oliver was all I could think about and when I thought about that statement, I realized it had always been that way. My heart was screaming so loud; it wanted to tell him how it felt, but my mind was yelling obscenities for it to shut up.

Sure, I had little crushes here and there, but Oliver was the one I constantly wanted to be with. We all have that guy in our lives that puts a smile on our face at the simple thought of him. He's the one who makes you bite your bottom lip until it's swollen. His voice makes you melt like ice cream on a hot summer's night and just a simple glance from him could paralyze you to the core.

Everything he does; no matter what it is, is just a little bit more significant than one anyone else does it.

I walked until I had a clear view of the pitch. The flags waved proudly in the chilly wind and I smiled thinking about where it had all began.

**XOXO**

_I was the twiggy little girl with the stringy brown hair and large brown eyes that came walking down the Great Hall walkway awkwardly, preparing for the moment of truth; the Sorting Hat Ceremony. _

_I was shaking from excitement and nerves. It was such an honor to be at Hogwarts, but I already missed my parents and was beginning to feel homesick. I looked up at the ceiling and was captivated by the beauty of the enchanted night sky; a meteor shower._

_Then we stopped and before I knew it, I was being called up to the stand. My breath was short and for a split second I changed my mind about this whole thing. I stopped breathing altogether when the hat was placed on my head. What if I got put into Slytherin? I panicked and thought of all the reasons why Slytherin and I would be the worst possible match. _

_I had my eyes shut tight as the hat argued with me, trying to make me believe that the serpent wasn't as bad as I accused. I stayed grounded with my plea as the hat chuckled and finally yelled out "Gryffindor!"_

_And that's when it happened. I opened my eyes and the first thing I concentrated on was the cutest boy I had ever seen. Oliver applauded loudly at Gryffindor table with that enchanting smile of his and I was a goner. _

_I was the first Gryffindor of the night and as I headed for the table Oliver himself slid over and offered me a seat beside him. He was my first friend at Hogwarts. It didn't take him two seconds after that for him to ask me about my stance on quidditch. I told him I had always been interested, played amateurely with my uncles, but didn't think I was good enough to play on a Hogwarts team. _

_That's when he assured me I was wrong and I found out then he was keeper for Gryffindor house and was aspiring to be captain the following year._

We've been best friends for over four years now, but it didn't take me all but two minutes to fall in love with him.

**XOXO**

"Guys! Guess what!" Alicia came running over to Angie and me later that day as we worked on our potions assignments. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"What?" Angie and I both exclaimed in unison.

"Fred wants me to meet him at the pitch tonight. He said he has something really important to talk to me about. I was a little frightened at the idea that he might have a trick up his sleeve, but at this point I have nothing to lose."

"Ooh, la, la." I teased while Angie made smooch sounds.

"Do you think?" she asked excitedly. "I mean what if-"

"Alicia! Stop!" I said putting a hand on her arm. "No what ifs. Just go and be with him. Everything will work itself out, just wait and see."

"Thanks Katie." she smiled warmly at me. "I better get going. I have Charms."

As Alicia walked away, Angie whispered to me.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I want to."

By the end of the day, I had an appetite equivalent to three sumo wrestlers. I eagerly walked to the great hall for supper; my stomach was growling profusely. Heading down of the staircases, I hummed happily. I was in a fairly good mood considering I had gotten a letter from my parents earlier that day.

I went practically statuette. There they were; Oliver and Jocelyn standing next to the Great Hall double doors. I was too late to hear the conversation, but got wind that they had made some sort of plans.

Jocelyn smiled bashfully and backed into the great hall.

"Katie!" he said noticing me. I watched his smile fade a few notches. That made me feel like gold…

"Oliver!" I returned.

**XO**

I wasn't the best company. I was mildly grumpy and relieved that conversation was not directed at me for the better part of the evening. How can someone who makes me feel so good and special be the same person to make me feel so wretched and despondent?

Love is upside-down and painful. Why did everyone want to feel it? Love is over-rated. It's something we set ourselves up to believe it more powerful than magic, but really it's just a cut-throat game that eats you alive without sedatives.

Oliver nudged my side gently and smiled down at me; a secret smile, our own smile. My eyes twinkled and I hated myself.

The power to let another human being control you is sick, but why do I enjoy it so much?

**XO**

"Katie, if he makes you feel this way, don't let him." Focus on something other than him." Alicia suggested. It was Alicia, Angie and I having a small girl's night before she ran off to meet Fred.

I got defensive at her comment. "Alicia, you think I haven't tried?"

"No, I don't." Angie intervened. "You have never seriously tried to get over Oliver. I think you enjoy this. Even if it's painful and even if you can never win, I think you enjoy being wrapped up in this world where he is your sun and you're just orbiting around him. He gives you warmth, but more often than not, it burns. If you had tried to get over him, than things would have changed from the last millionth conversation about him."

That hurt and Angie could tell she had gone too far.

"Katie, I'm sorry." She apologized and crawled over to me. She enveloped me in a huge hug that may have looked awkward to the average bystander, but was just out normal best friend embrace. "Listen, I love you to pieces and I love Oliver as well, but if he either can't make up his mind or heaven forbid…isn't interested in such an amazing, funny, intelligent woman than…you need to get up and dust yourself off, Love. You are way too incredible to be kept locked up. Love yourself first."

Alicia came over and took part in our embrace. These girls were my sisters. They would always be here for me I knew; as I would always be there for them.

"Go meet Fred." I said to Alicia with a smile. "This night belongs to you guys."

And it did. The night couldn't have worked out better for the two of them. It was the beginning of something grand, but we'll get to that later…

Over the next couple of days, the snow had melted and we were overcast with thunderstorms. I took Angie's words to heart and was doing my best to control Oliver's hold on me. It was then that I realized how far I really…hadn't strayed.

"Oliver's got himself a little date tonight." George joked when Alicia asked where he was.

I froze and felt a sword piercing stab in the chest. Angie grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Why would you say something like that?" she barked.

"Cause he told me he did." George replied.

"With whom?" she demanded.

"Hennessey."

I had to control my temper. I didn't want to burst out in tears right here in the Great Hall. I bit them back and was genuinely impressed.

**XO**

It was raining hard and passionately as we flew through the sky. Ravenclaw was putting up one hell of a fight. They couldn't afford to lose this match.

I took pause for two seconds to catch my breath. The quaffle was back and forth between all of us, exasperating to say the least. I wiped my brow; the rain was getting in my eyes.

I looked over at Oliver to see how he was holding up. He wasn't in his normal guarded, insanely competitive pose, he seemed distracted. I followed his gaze to Hennessey who guarded the Ravenclaw hoops. My stomach went sour at the unexpected thought that he might be holding back his A-game because his little girlfriend was his competitor. There date was last night; I expect it went well…I wonder where he took her…

Thunder spooked me out of my thought and I became livid. If quidditch wasn't sacred to Oliver, was anything?

"Katie!" Oliver yelled. "Katie!" I glanced back at him. "We're fifty points down!"

"And who's faults that?" Attitude capped the question. I got back in the game. We put up a fight; Angie, Alicia and I, we held our own.

Another quaffle got through Oliver and I rolled my eyes. What the hell?

Back and forth, toss to Angie, toss to Alicia, we scored three times. The rain came down hard and heavy, it kind of hurt.

Jordan Michaels threw the quaffle right for our hoops and even though I had the power to easily stop it, I let it slip through, Oliver's problem.

"You could have stopped that!" he yelled. "Where have you been all night?" he was pissed. All day I had been giving him attitude.

"That's one hell of a question I ought to ask you!" I yelled right back. "And maybe before you come down on my, you put your priorities in check instead of batting your eyelashes at the competing team. This isn't dinner and a moonlit walk, Oliver!"

Rawr! He rolled his eyes at me. I have no idea where that comment came from. Apparently, the green eyed monster had come out for a little stroll on this fine evening.

"Not you too!" he threw his head back. "I thought you had my back! Let the Jocelyn thing rest! Why does everyone care about my bloody love life?"

"Because it affects others!" I shouted back. The thunder was on my side. It cracked after my words. "And that's just the way it is."

"And what? When you and Davy Black were all over each other last semester it didn't affect anyone?"

He did not open that can of worms.

"First of all, Davy and I were not "all over each other" and secondly, we went out for a month and it didn't interfere with quidditch, schoolwork or the people who mean the most to me!"

Oliver swirled around, beating a bludger away with the end of his broom with immaculate force. I could sense he was a little more than mildly annoyed by me.

"You sure bout tha'?" he challenged me. His accent was so pronounced when he was fuming. His visage was defining. The passion emitted from him as his eyes pierced my own. They were dark, dangerous and heated.

I was so in love with this man.

We were soaking wet and freezing cold, but I felt as though I had been lit on fire. It was a draw between the two of us; pure eye contact, unusual dissension, passionate degree. Our chests heaved up and down as the rain crashed atop us and lightning played with shadows on our bodies.

Suddenly, we heard the crowd cheer. Harry had caught the snitch.

Oliver bowed his head, but this win wasn't a triumphant one.

"Katie, keep your eyes open next time." He seemed distracted again, but his tone was softer. "We can't afford any more shots to go shooting by." He glanced at me one last time before flying down to meet the team.

I felt defeated, up in the sky, my tears blending with the rain that my heart was drowning in.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

**A/N-Firstly, I want to apologize. It's been quite a long time since my last update. I'm going to be doing a lot more writing from now on. Also, anyone hear the song "The Power of Love" by Gabrielle Aplin? I was listening to this as I wrote the qudditch scene. Check it out. It sets the mood. **


	3. The Adult Version of Forever

**The Adult Version of Forever**

Chapter 3

I lost track of time. Who knows how long I had been staring at my ceiling. Lying flat on my back; all limbs far out like I was road kill, I listened to music; sad music. The composition blocked out real life and allowed anguish to consume my body from the inside. People were always telling me how dramatic I was. They may have been _slightly_ right, but I would deny it until the day I died.

The worst part was the never-ending, impaling thought of how my immaturity and heartache had affected Oliver. I was disrespectful and rude to him and he didn't deserve it by any means. The music stopped instantly.

"Now this is just sad." Angie stated walking into the room. "Come downstairs, everyone's celebrating."

"Everyone?" I asked disillusioned.

"Well…almost." I looked at her, upside-down. "Oliver's not."

I sunk deeper into the four-post, and squeezed my stuffed panda bear.

"That's cause he hates me." I whispered.

"He he doesn't" Angie said like it was the most absurd thing in the world. "So, you guys had a fight, it's not the first and I _promise_ it won't be the last."

"Have you seen him since the match?" I asked.

"No." she replied. I sighed deeply. "Katie, stop this." she sat down beside me. "When you're happy, it's because of him. When you're sad it's because of him. Not everything is about him!" I propped myself up and gave her a defensive glare.

"I know, Angie! Jeez! I know!" I was more tired than anybody about this whole bloody thing. "But practicing and preaching are two different things! I can only do what I can do and you have to give me time. I can't get over him in two seconds flat! Get off my back already!" Snarky. Yikes.

"Okay, okay! You're right." she agreed throwing her hands in the air. "Katie, I hate to tell you this, but there's only one option left." I knew exactly what she was going to say. "You need to tell him how you feel."

"Ang-"

"Katie, if you tell him than there are only two possible outcomes. Either he tells you he feels the same way and the two of you get married and have loads of beautiful, quidditch obsessed babies or he tells you he doesn't feel the same way and the two of you remain friends and you both move on and find equally amazing spouses and have your own sets of quidditch, obsessed babies."

"You forgot the side effects of option two; where it changes the friendship Oliver and I have because I'm too embarrassed to show my face."

"First of all, that's impossible. You and Oliver will be friends _forever_." Angie shrugged dramatically. "And secondly, life's a gamble, Katie. You can't win if you're not willing to play."

"Jocelyn's prettier than I am." I said almost inaudibly.

"Katie Bell!" Angie was appalled.

"She's got a beautiful smile, perfect teeth, gorgeous hair. What would Oliver want with a girl like me, when he could have a girl like her?" I was exasperated and realized at that moment how whiny I was being.

"Bell, now you're pissing me off. Oliver isn't even here to defend himself. Do you really think he's that shallow? Judging a person entirely based on their appearance?"

A theatrical shrug quickly transformed into a guilty headshake.

"No." I sighed. "Oliver is the least shallow person I know. Maybe I should just be happy for him. Maybe a friend is really what I need to be."

"At least for now. Until then stop underestimating him. Boys are stupid asses, but Oliver's pretty bloody smart. Give it a little more time, Katie. Maybe you're right. Maybe friend is what you're supposed to be until the epic finale." She grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me up. "I don't want to see you like this anymore, so get up and get your ass downstairs."

I rolled my eyes generously at her and she smiled taking my hand.

**XO**

"Oy! Oliver, what are you doing up 'ere? You're missing one hell of a shindig downstairs." George accused finding Oliver brooding on his own four-post bed. "I swear you and Katie are two peas in a pod; so dramatic, the both of 'ye."

"I don't want to talk about Katie." Oliver requested.

"Aww, why not Ollie?"

Oliver jumped right up.

"I just don't understand why she can't be happy for me. I finally have someone who gets me and loves quidditch like I do and who's funny and loves to laugh—and Katie doesn't like her."

"Well, duh." George stated. "That's because you just described Katie."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Katie gets you. Katie loves quidditch. Katie's funny and laughs at everything." Oliver looked confused. "She makes you smile and she's been there for you since the beginning. You replaced Katie with another Katie, so my question is why not just go for the original?"

"George-" Oliver shook his head looking for words to what the ginger twin just said.

"Oliver, shut it. The door swings both ways. It's like Fred and I have to do everything around 'ere."

He pulled up a chair and sat backwards in it. Placing a pipe in his mouth, he stroked a pretend beard and talked in a low, husky voice.

"My son, why run all over this land looking for a place that feels like home, when you left the only home you ever knew?"

Oliver cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"What are you implying?"

"That Katie might be your picket fence."

Oliver laughed to a private joke and shook his head.

"Care to share with the class there, Cap'n?"

"George, be serious for a one moment. Katie is—we're—what I mean is-" he grasped for the right words and the best thing he could come up with was a frustrated sigh.

"Yes." George extended the word. "You're friends. It doesn't mean a damn thing."

"Yes, it does. We're friends. Exactly."

"And?"

"And nothing." he ignored the path George was trying to take him down.

"And everything!" he stated. "Oliver, open your eyes. What's the first thing you picture when I say the name Davy Black?"

"Twat." Oliver replied bitterly.

"Why is that?"

"Because he is a twat."

"What has Davy Black ever done to you personally for you to dislike him so much?"

Oliver looked away from George and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oliver…"

"He was a fool to think he deserved Katie."

"Why doesn't he deserve Katie?"

"Because. He's. A. Twat." Oliver stressed.

"So then, it has nothing to do with him personally. You just hate the fact that he was dating Katie."

"That's not the reason!"

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then what is the reason?"

Oliver shifted uncomfortably and started to pace around the room.

"Katie needs a good guy, not someone who peeps up girls skirts."

"True. True." George stroked the "beard" again. "Do you know anyone who would be a good fit for our precious chaser?"

Oliver shrugged dramatically again.

"No." he replied. "No. No. Why would I? She'll date whoever she wants to date. I don't care who she dates. Pshhh." He paced.

"No, of course you don't." George smirked.

"I don't care. She could marry a blood troll for all I care. If she's happy, I'm happy."

"What if she went out with Davy again?"

"What?" Oliver asked seriously. "No, she isn't. Tell me she isn't!"

"But what if she's happy with him."

"…Then…whatever. I don't care. Whatever she wants…even though it's a huge mistake."

"Okay, how about Julian Tremp?"

"Numpty."

"Eric Mitchell?"

"Nyaff."

"Roger King?"

"Arsehole."

"Okay. Give me one person you do approve of."

George kept a hard stare over Oliver.

"Well?" George beckoned.

"I'm thinking!"

He waited patiently as Oliver thought long and hard.

"None of the guys here." Oliver concluded. "None of them are good enough."

"Now my question is, are you overprotective of Katie as a brother or as perhaps…a lover?"

Oliver stopped altogether and let a realization waft over him.

He sat on the bed, put his head in his hands and leaned down. Many moments later…

"Oh, bloody hell." he groaned. "I'm in love with Katie."

"Ding, ding, ding." George waved a hand in the air.

Oliver breathed in and out and finally sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck. What do I do now?" Oliver looked to George for guidance.

"This is probably the part where you get the girl involved and figure out what she wants in return."

George got up and headed for the door.

"Everything's up to you now, Mate."

Oliver sat there trying to figure out what to do. Everything was illuminating. Things were finally making sense. The jealously he felt at the thought of seeing Katie in the arms of any man that wasn't him, the heart pounding exhilaration he got when she got a quaffle past him, the indescribable feeling he felt when he sat in the window with her' watching the snow fall…that was love and he couldn't recognize it in its disguise, but here it was now, staring him in the face, asking him what he was going to do about it.

He had this sudden impending desire to talk to her. He had to see her. He longed for her.

Dressing quickly, he ran downstairs and was happy to see everyone celebrating a win. He looked for her through the crowd, his heart stopped when he spotted her in the corner with Angie and Alicia. He headed over, his palms sweaty, his breath short.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

**XOXO**

**Katie P.O.V**

He doesn't look mad. Maybe…he's forgiven me…

"Katie." he said almost breathlessly.

Angie and Alicia exchanged looks and somehow managed to squeeze away from me.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." he said kindly. I was surprised, but utterly relieved.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was me." I replied. "Sometimes, I get ahead of myself and forget that everything's not always about me."

"I need to talk to you." It seemed imperative.

"Oh, wait. Let me go first." I said kindly.

He smiled, but I could tell he had something important to say, so I spoke quickly.

"I'm really happy that you found what you were looking for." He smiled; that beautiful, endearing, kind smile—that wasn't mine to admire. "Jocelyn is great. I'm happy that you're happy." There was hesitance in my voice. Please, poker face, please!

His smile faded and I was worried that I said the wrong thing.

"Oh." he looked slightly staggered. "Uh—that's, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

He looked at me intently, I had his full attention again…then I watched him fade.

"Thank you." he whispered and gave me a half smile. "I'm glad…you…approve."

He turned away from me, but quickly came back.

"Katie, tell me what I should do." he said. "I don't know what to do." He had desperation in his tone.

Forget her and kiss me already! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!

"Go get her?" I asked; my voice breaking. "Excuse me." I basically ran back to my room, yet no one seemed to notice, apart from Oliver.

He was hurt. So was I. I wish I had known I was supposed to give him the answer I was screaming to myself. If I had only known then what I know now. For right now, I had tears rolling down my cheeks an unmistaken crack in my heart.

**XOXO**

The next morning, Oliver and I walked side by side to the pitch to work on our weekly one on one drills; which I had wished had been cancelled. Not saying much, not bringing up the party, Oliver was the one who broke the silence.

"You look very pretty today." he said sweetly.

I felt myself glow from the warmth he gave me. How unexpected. How extraordinary.

"Thank you." I replied quietly. "That's sweet."

"I mean, you look very pretty every day. I just thought today…I'd let you know." He glanced at me and smiled.

I blushed crimson and bit my lip.

Tell him! Just tell him you didn't mean what you said yesterday! You're not happy for him and Jocelyn!

"Oliver-" I stopped him suddenly and felt my throat close up. "Listen, I-"

He looked into my eyes apprehensively, I froze.

"What?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder lightly. I shook my head. "Katie? What is it?"

I shook my head like a child.

"Not yet."

He laughed.

"You're going to make me wait? For what? Until when?"

"Until…it's right." I smiled because I was gaining control of my body again.

"When will it be right?" he asked as I started walking again.

"When it is."

"Okay, I see." he played along. "Fine. You'll tell me when it's the right time." He stopped me again. "Just answer me this, is it a secret?"

"Yes."

"From everyone or…just me?"

I laughed and kept walking.

"Katie! Tell me. Is it about quidditch? The other teams plays? You tell me this instant!"

"Not a chance, Wood." I replied. "Not yet!" he ran to catch up to me, therein I started running. I don't know if it was just a facet from my childhood; to run when someone chased me like a game of tag, or if it was basic instinct in all of us that triggered our "Run from a killer" mode.

I nearly made it to the pitch when Oliver caught me around the waist and I flew into his body. I laughed so hard when he caught me; overjoyed and surprised.

The firmness of his upper torso and his strong, masculine arms around my body made me slink into him further.

"Tell me!" What we were doing was pure and silly, but it burned a mature desire in me that was hard to extinguish when Oliver's body was clung to mine. It was intense and I felt it in my gut. I could feel the laughter elude from his chest; strong and deep, and for the first time, I felt like a real woman; a real woman in the arms of a real man.

His chin rested on my shoulder as he held me tightly and I turned my head to look at him. Words cannot describe what I was feeling precisely at that moment, but it was nothing short of a miracle. My naïve eyes bore into his savory ones and it seemed as though I was in a daze; a reverie. Time stood still. It was just the two of us' in each other's arms, and I finally gave into my desires.

I leaned in; my eyes fluttering shut, and pressed my lips softly to his. It was a moment of weakness, but he gave me strength. The second my lips moved over his, his moved along mine. It was slow and sweet; a gift from God.

His lips were soft and gentle. My knees would have given out right under me if he wasn't holding me still. My right hand rose to touch his left cheek and it slid to the back of his head; causing the kiss to deepen.

Only seconds later, we each pulled away; consumed by the fact that we had just kissed.

Oy vey.

**A/N-It's been forever and a day, my readers. I really am going to be updating more and more, just give me time. Review? **


End file.
